ain't no sunshine
by alwayzamommy
Summary: he broke her heart. will she forgive him? or has she moved on
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a long drive from the airport to La Push the reservation my Uncle Billy lived on. I was dreading having to come back here. I have not been here for 3 years and I did not intend to ever come back. However, one man 5 times the legal limit thought he was good to drive changed my life forever. My mommy, baby sister, and I were coming home from the local fair. This man is name was Robert Cuff, came flying down the road in the wrong lane with his lights off. My mom never even had time to swerve.

Robert hit us head on. My mommy was killed instantly my baby sister Lilly died 3 days later and I was in a coma for 3 weeks. I had four broken ribs, a shattered forearm and bruises covering most of my body. The burses have all healed the only thing I have, as a reminder is the bright hot pink cast on my left arm. "Are you ok Jaylyn?" my uncle Billy said pulling me out of my memory. "What? Um yea I was just thinking how much I don't want to be here!" I said, "I know you don't sweetie," he said with a sigh. I know this was hard on him he just lost his wife to cancer and now his only sister all in the same year. "So when do I start school?" I asked, "Well I told the school that you would be starting next Monday but if you need more time that is fine Jay" he said "no, no that's fine I just wanted to make sure I have enough time to get everything I needed before I started is all." we didn't talk for the rest of the drive.

We pulled up to his familiar red house "he's not here is he?" I wisped "no he is not but he is here a lot with some of Jakes other friends" uncle Billy said. Well that is just great I thought to myself. Who is he you ask? Well I'll tell you he is the x-love of my life Paul Lahote I was four and I had just mover to forks my mom took me to meet my cozen Jake and uncle Billy. My aunt Lilly (who my baby sister was named after) was babysitting him we became friends instantly! After that day, I would force my mom to take me to see him, every chance I got or he would have his mom him to see me. After about 2 months or so, he asked me if I would be his girlfriend yea, I know cute right. Of course, I said yes, I was four and he was five. That is when I had my first kiss well not real kiss but you know what I mean. Paul was my boyfriend up until 3 days before my 13th birthday. I remember that day as if it were yesterday.

-FLASHBACK-

My mom was on the phone with one of the big wigs from her job. She was a designer for teen clothing and she was good she had a real eye for fashion. I was in the living room watching tiny tune adventures when there was a knock at the door "get that for me angle face" mom yelled from the kitchen. I opened the door to see my oh so hot boyfriend standing on the porch. He was almost 6ft with short black cropped hair, beautiful green eyes and smooth russet skin you could see the muscles forming under his skin. He had on a tight black shirt, dark blue jeans that hugged his hips just right and the black timberland boots I got him for his birthday. If I didn't know any better I would have thought, a male model was lost and needed directions or something.

However, I did know better and he was mine. "Hey, baby what are you doing here?" I said with a big smile on my face. Paul just glared down at me. "We need to talk" "um, ok come in" I said "no, let's walk" he said, "ok let me just tell mom I'm leaving" he just nodded. What the heck, why is he being so mean what did I do? The last time I saw him was Friday night. I went to the beach with him and some of his friend from school. It was fun to meet them, he goes to school on the Res so I've never met them before. I walked in the kitchen my mom was still on the phone. I got the message pad by the phone and wrote: I'm going for a walk with Paul, I have my phone if you need me k. and I slid the note in front of her she smiled and mouthed not to late. I turned and grabbed my hoodie well Paul's hoodie and my keys and walked to the door where Paul was still standing "you could have come in." I said, "I didn't want to" he said ok now I know something's wrong but what?

We were walking for 5 minuets maybe before he took two steps to get in front of me stopping me from going any further "we need to talk" he said "I know you said that already" I snapped I didn't mean to but he was making me nerves. He was never like this towards me before. Paul was always sweet and funny he would hold my hand and kiss me whenever he got the chance no matter where it was my lips, cheeks, head, hands wherever and he would smile and tell me he loves me. "I don't want to go out with you any more!" my heart felt as if it was just ripped from my chest "Wait… What… Why… Paul what did I do what happened? Whatever I did I'm sorry please don't do this!" but I could tell by the look on his face no matter what I said it wasn't going to change his mind. "why? Because you aren't my type anymore that's why" he hissed at me. "What do you mean I'm not your type anymore? I don't understand Paul," I said trying so hard to keep the tears from falling down my cheeks. "Just look at you, your fat, your hair is always a mess, your boring and clingy that is what I mean by not my type Jay." there was no love in his eyes for me anymore just hate and disgust. It hurt for him to look at me that way I knew I was fat ever since I started school kids would call me fat but I never cared because Paul loved me. He would tell me I was beautiful to not listen to them and now he was saying the same things he told me to ignore "but you told me I was beautiful and you loved me and that I was yours!" I said no longer trying to hold back the tears "you said you loved me what changed Paul?" "I don't want to be the kid who's dating the fat ass from forks anymore" he yelled "I hate you Paul I wish I never met you, you piece of shit!" I turned on my heel and walked away I didn't look back I didn't need to I knew he meant what he said.

SO WHAT DO YOU THING? PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW

OH YEA I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I WISH I DID


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time I got home, I could hardly breath and sobbing uncontrollably. I walk in the house my mom was off the phone and in the living room. "On my god Jay what's wrong?" panic in her voice "P-Paul, h-he broke up with me! H-he said I was fat and disgusting and he didn't love me anymore," I was sobbing so heard it hurt. "Oh baby I'm so sorry I will kill him the next time I see him."

However that day would never come. After I calmed down my mom told me, she got a job offer in New York. If she wanted to take it, we would have to leave in to days. I told her to take the job I went upstairs to my room and cried the rest of the night. After that night, I never cried again, except when I buried my mom and little sister. That is who He is and I hope you can understand why I never want to come back. My uncle Billy would keep us posted on how things were in La Push and apparently, the X-love of my life is now the hotheaded man whore of La Push. It's crazy how people change some for the worst and some for the good.

I like to think I changed for the best I am no longer fat when I moved to New York I met my best friend Kim she was on the track and swim team. Running and swimming really did wonders on my body. I do my hair every day but no make up, I refuse make up if a guy don't like the way I look well fuck him! After I got my bags to my room I started to unpack most of my stuff was sent through the mail. It looks as if Jake started to unpack what had came I didn't mind I'm somewhat glad it's less I have to do. After a few hrs of unpacking and getting settled, Uncle Billy yelled up and asked if I was hungry, I jumped up and ran down the stares jumping the last three like I used to when I was a kid.

"Hell yea, I'm hungry what do you got to cook?" I knew better to think he was going to cook something his cooking was just plain gross "you don't have to cook jay you just got here" he said "what you think I'm going to eat something you cooked" I said raising my eyebrow he didn't say anything "yea I didn't think so, so what do you have to cook?" I said again, "I can order take out" he said, "No Uncle Billy I don't eat fast food it's bad for you" I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and was surprised to find it almost completely empty only a 12 pack of bud light some mayo and an empty jar of jelly. Wow I shut the fridge door and walked to the cabinets they were just as bad there was a half empty box of ziti noodles, cheese wiz ewe and a taco seasoning packet. Well that is not going to help at all uncle Billy was standing in the doorway with a sheepish expression on his face "um I kind of forgot to go food shopping Jake and myself usually order out or we so to Sam and Emily's house."

Well not anymore I'm going to make sure there is food in this house and that they start to eat healthy "well can we food shopping? No more take out for you guys it's unhealthy and expensive," I said, "sure that would be fine but do u know how to cook jay? Because Jake is just as bad as I am." I laughed at that "yes Uncle Billy mom put me in cooking lessons on days she had to work late which was a lot." I said heading up the stares to grab my boots and my bag.

It took us 2 hours to get every thing that we needed. I wanted to go half on the bill but Uncle Billy refused to let me pay for anything. It was fun shopping with Uncle Billy. We got so much food he said Jake eats a lot of food and his friend are over a lot and they eat just as much. I was shocked when the bill came to $768.32 dollars. Uncle Billy said that it was not that much when I started freaking out about the bill. He said the counsel pays for the food because Jake and his friends work for them.

When we got home Jake was still not home. "Hey Uncle Billy where's Jake?" I asked, "He has pa I mean work after school he should be home soon though." I really missed him after I put everything away I started to make hamburgers uncle Billy told me to make a lot because his friends most likely would be eating over "what's a lot?" I asked him "well about 30 burgers and maybe 3 packs of hotdogs should be good" my jaw hit the floor 30 burgers and 3 packs of hotdogs oh my god how fat is my cousin and his friends? Jake walked in just as I finished patting out all the hamburgers with is friends I was glad to see Paul was not with them. "Is that my beautiful cousin?" I herd him say "Jake!" I squealed like a little girl and ran to him. He picked me up in a bone-crushing hug and spun me arround. "Holy shit Jake, your huge don't you know steroids are bad for you they shrink you nuts and stuff." I said him and his friends laughed at that. "How tall are you? You make me look like a midget." I said to him "I'm 6'7 and you are a midget jay" he said laughing at his own joke "so what are we ordering for diner I'm starving?" he said and his friends all agreed with him. "I was about to get the grill ready for burgers and hotdogs" I said, "I'll get the grill ready. You just relax" I said "so are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked "oh yea this is Embry, Seth and jarred." he told me "well its nice to meet you" I said.

**Well, that's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it. Please review let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wow, these boys sure could eat. Now I see why Uncle Billy bought so much food. We were outside eating. The boys could not all fit in Uncle Billy's small kitchen. I could not help but glance up at Paul's house every now and then. I just hoped I never had to see him (fat chance right!). Right on queue "so where's Paul?" Seth asked "he's on a um date." jarred said "oh is that what he calls them now" said Seth they all laughed but Jake and Uncle Billy. Jake jumped in quickly before more could be said, "So jay you ready for school?" "Um, no I need to get books and some cloths do you know of any good clothing stores?" I asked Jake thankful for the subject change "well there's the mall in Port Angeles. I'm sure it's nothing like the stores in New York though" he said, "I'm sure I can manage." I said 'so when do you want to go, I'll be more than happy to take you?" it was Embry who spoke and was surprised me he really hasn't said anything since he got here I'm getting the feeling he's the quiet one of the group. I looked over and smiled at him "whenever is good for you. I don't start school till Monday," I said "cool we'll go tomorrow" "ok sounds good" after that the boys talked about all the things they were going to need to get wile we were out.

The week passed by, quickly I really missed my mom and sister but at least I had family to help me get through my bad days. Thank god, Paul did not show up at all until Sunday night. We were just about to eat dinner when jarred, Seth and Paul cane in my heart dropped I was really hoping I didn't have to see him I was dreading school because I knew he was going to be there. "Smells good in here jarred said "yea, Jay made chicken Marcella" Jake said 'help yourself there's more than enough," I said looking up at them all. I turned back to my plate. Jarred and Seth went to go make a plate Paul just stood in the doorway. I looked back up to see Paul just staring at me with his mouth wide open and the weirdest expression on his face "what the hell are you staring at are you retarded or something?" I spat at him. Paul snapped his mouth shut turned and left well that wasn't so bad I thought to myself. "What was that all about?" Seth said, "I thought he would have at least tried to hit on Jay before he left I mean she is like one of only girl he has not slept with ." Embry said, "I think I know" Jake said but changed the subject.

When everyone was done eating and the dishes were done I said goodnight went to my room got ready for bed. My alarm went off at 5:32am. I got up and took a shower I went back to my room to get dressed I put on my super flair dark blue jeans, a hot pink tang to (to match my cast) a quarter sleeve cardigan and my black heeled boots. Not bad for what I had to work with Jake was not l joking when he said the stores were nothing like the ones in New York. Then I started on my hair. I put all the normal hair products for what Kim called my crazy curls dried it and used bobby pins to put just the front up. I looked in my full-length mirror and was happy with what I saw. I made my way down the stares to find Uncle Billy, Jake and Paul in a hushed conversation. I was not happy about seeing Paul first thing in the morning but I was not going to let him screw up my Day.

"Am I interrupting something good?" I asked they all jumped and I laughed, "Good morning Jay" Uncle Billy said "and no we were just talking u-um…" "Sports" Jake said helping Uncle Billy out "sure you were," I said with a smirk. I did not look at Paul Evan though I could feel his eyes following me around the kitchen I don't remember him being so creepy. "So what time do we have to leave for school?" I asked 7:15am Paul answered I frowned at that I wasn't talking to him "are you guys hungry?" I asked "yea" they all said at the same time and I laughed at that I made eggs, sausage and hash browns for us by the time we were done eating it was time to leave. Uncle Billy said he would take care of the dishes for us "bye Uncle Billy." I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "bye Jay have fun" he said as we were leaving.

To my disappointment, Paul was driving us to school. Jake did not have a car and it was too far to walk.

Well there's chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The car ride to school felt like forever. I put my headphones in wile Jake and Paul talked about final fantasy sports or something like that. I could feel Paul's eyes on me thru the rearview mirror but I refused to meet them. I meant it when I said I wish I never met him and that I hated him and I had every right to hate him. Jake walked me to the office to get my schedule and locker info. "So are you nerves," he asked as we walked to my locker "um no not really I just don't want to run into Paul by myself." I said as he walked me to my first class witch was English "I'll be here after class to meet you" "ok, thanks Jake" I said and walked in.

I walked up to the teacher's desk. I could feel the kids eyes on my "hello, I'm Jaylyn Black." I said, as the teacher looked up form his book. He looked me up and down "I'm Mr. Jones. You can take the last seat in that row," he pointed to my seat. I turned around to see most of the class now staring at me what, have they never seen a new kid before. Well it is a small reservation so I guess not. I take my seat and the kid in front of me turns around "who are you" he asked as if he owns the place. I stare at him for a few seconds this dudes tone is all wrong. So "Jaylyn, Who are you?" I say back with the same tone he used. I don't like the way he was looking at me. "Oh, I'm Aaron Wilson but I'm sure you herd of me already" he said with a cocky smile on his ugly face. what a dick "well I'm sure I have not herd of you and it looks like I have not missed out on much" I said I'm sure I'm not going to like this kid. He reminds me of the rich preppy kids in New York.

The bell rang before he could say anything else. Mr. Jones got up and cleared his throat "we have a new" before he could finish his sentence door opened and in walked fucking Paul. God what did I do to deserve this I thought "well it's a pleasure to have you join us today Mr. Lahote" Mr. Jones said "oh the pleasure is all mine" Paul said back then he takes his seat right next to me fuck my life! Mr. Jones cleared hid throat again "like I was saying we have a new student. Jaylyn would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" no I say under my breath. I stand up anyway "my name is Jay and I moved from New York." I said and went to sit back down "why don't you tell us something about yourself" Mr. Jones said "um… I like the color green" I said and sat all the way down some of the kids snickered Paul just stared at me but I would not look at him. The class went by pretty fast we just started to learn Greek mythology I love that subject. The bell rang and I got my books together and grabbed my bag I was on my way out the door when I herd someone yell "hey wait" I turned around to see a tall girl with short black hair "hey I'm Amber. Um do you need someone to show you around?" she said looking embarrassed "um sure just let me tell my cousin" I said was we walked out it looked like Jake was having a heated conversation with Paul. "Hey Jake amber offered to take me to my next class so you can go into to yours" I said ignoring the creepy look Paul was giving me. "Ok Jay I'll see you around than"

I turned to Amber and told her I had history in room 207. She did also "so what is New York like?" she asked me "I don't know how to describe it. I loved it there it's my home." we walked in and I went to the teachers desk and introduced my self. He told me at take any seat he didn't make me introduce my self which I was thankful. The rest of the morning few by I met up with Amber for lunch we stood on line to get our food and she told me all about her self. I was surprised to see she sat by herself. "Why is Paul Lahote looking as you live you killed his puppy?" "Who?" I said I herd a growl come somewhere behind me "Paul Lahote he's like the hottest guy in school all the girls want him well other than your cousin Jake." she said "I don't know I don't remember killing any puppies." I said with a smile and she laughed. "What class do you have next?" she asked "um gym" she frowned. "I have health but I'll walk you to the gym" after we ate we made our way to the gym.

I walked into the locker room the coach gave me a locker and a uniform to change into. As I walked out of the locker room, I saw Paul sitting on the bleachers waiting for class to start. The coach said we could ether walk the track or play basketball. So of course, I chose the track. I pulled my I pod out of my pocket and turned it all the way up. I started to run I was in lost in thought when I noticed someone right next to me. I yelled pulling the buds out of my ears and stumbling to the ground. When two very large and very hot arms caught me saving me from falling. I turned and saw no other than fucking Paul Lahote next to me. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You scared me ass hole" he just smirked at me "so you don't know who I am?" he asked "what?" I said confused detangling my ear buds. "You told that girl in lunch you didn't know who I am" he said, "I don't" I replied and put my ear buds back in and started to run. How fucking dare he talk to me? I fucking hate him I thought as I ran I saw him keeping up with my out of the corner of my eye. I stopped running and started to walk off the track and so did Paul "what the fuck stop following me it's creepy" I said to Paul he just winked at me "dick" I said under my breath. As I was walking off the track, a group of girls was walking towards us. "hey bitch!" someone yelled and I herd a growl but I just kept walking she could not have been talking to Me." hey bitch!" I here again so I turn to see the girl looking at me "what do you think your doing?" she said, "who are you talking to" I asked looking around "you, now what do you think your doing?" "Going to get changed" I said confused "I meant with Paul?" "With who?" I asked "him" she points to Paul but I didn't turn to look at him. "um nothing, and honestly I think there's something wrong with him if you ask me" with that being said I walked off the track I herd her say "what the hell Paul, I thought I was next" I cringed at hearing that god he's gross what the hell happened to him I thought but then again I really don't care.

Well that's chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After I showered and changed for my next class. I met up with amber she showed me where my next class was it was chemistry with jarred, Embry and Paul. As I walked in, I saw the three boys sitting at a table together "come sit with us Jay we have an empty seat." Embry said I hesitated for a second do I really want to sit with Paul. Fuck it jarred and Embry were there. "Hey guys," I said as I sat down across from Paul, "you know Mr. Banter is going to make you introduce yourself to the class" Jarred said "you should say something funny like you're a stripped or something." Embry suggested, "No, I can't say that are you crazy?" I said "Jay don't be a punk do it." jarred said as the teacher walked in. "I'm not going to tell people I'm a stripped" Paul just glared at us but didn't say anything. What the hell is his problem? The teacher cleared his throat to get the attention of the class "your no fun Jay." Embry whispered, "We have a new student," Mr. Banter said "Jaylyn would you please stand and introduce yourself to the class please." I stood up "hello, my name is jay I'm from New York I'm a Gemini I like long walks on the beach and frisky men" Embry and jarred were laughing so hard they were crying. "Excuse me" Mr. Banter said, "Oh I said my name is jay I'm from New York and I love chemistry." I said with an innocent smile.

I sat back down Mr. Banter just glared at us as we all cracked up all but Paul. Well I guess he has no since of humor. We were half way threw class when the boy next to me called my name "hey, Jay" I turned to see Aaron smirking at me "what?" I couldn't keep the annoyance out of my voice "so how frisky do you like your men? Meet me after school and I'll show you how frisky I can be." he said with a smirk and winked at me. His table cracked up at what he said. My whole table growled. I turned to look at them Embry and Jarred looked murderous. Paul looked beyond angry he was shaking very hard as if he was having a seizure or something .Embry put his hand on his shoulder, told him to calm down, and whispered something in his ear whatever it was seemed to work because he stopped shaking. "See there's only one problem with that Aaron, I said frisky men not little boys!" that made the guys at my table laugh "oh burn" Embry said. After that, we went back to the lesson but Paul just glared at Aaron for the rest of the class. The bell rang ending school thank god. I went to my locker and ran into Amber we exchanged phone numbers and said a quick goodbye. I got to Paul's car before him or Jake as they were walking up my phone rang it was Kim I flipped it open after the second ring "what's up girl?" I said, "Nothing much, so how was your first day, meet any hot guys?" I laughed at that "no, sorry to disappoint you but there's not much to look at here" I said "sorry to hear that. So Jason was asking about you today" as she said that Paul froze in front of me with a weird look on his face. I just scowled at him and turned to get in the car" hold on Kim I have to move the seat to get in." I told her "here hold this" I said to Jake giving him my phone so I could use both hands "hello?" Jake said "hello" Kim said back. "This is Jake, Jay's incredibly hot and sexy cousin who is this." I herd her say Kim "so are you hot" he asked as he got into the front seat "she's beautiful now stop being a perv" I said as I grabbed my phone back

"sorry about him" I said "its all good girl" she said laughing "but like I was saying Jason wants to know if your going to be visiting any time soon" she told me "oh does he now" I said with a huge grin on my face. I had a huge crush on Jason but never said anything I didn't want a rerun of Paul. "yea, he said he had a crush on you for like ever. He wants to know if you do come to visit if it would be cool if he took you to a movie or something. He looks so sad you should so come to visit and cheer him up if you know what I mean wink, wink." she said and I laughed at her "you're so dumb who says wink, wink. I don't know about visiting maybe over the summer" I could feel Paul's eyes on me threw the rearview mirror and herd a low growl from him what the hell is up with these boys and growling?

"Really, I'll tell him you said that you would love to go on a date with him" she said laughing "don't you dare" I yelled back at her causing Jake to turn around and smirk at me like he herd the hole conversation. "Ok, ok keep your thong on gosh" she said "so have you seen that ass whole Paul" she asked "yea unfortunately" I sighed "your not talking to him right?" she asked "hell no why would I do that?" I said, "Where are you now?" "Driving home from school." I said I knew what her next question was going to be. She was going to flip "with who" she asks I considered lying but didn't. "With Jake and Paul" I said cringing at what she was going to say next. "What… why" she yelled, "Um because there are on busses." I said, "Put that fucked up prick on the phone Jay," she yelled again "um no." I said, "Do it" she demanded. I could only imagine all the colorful things she would say. "Please, just put him on." she said in her I'm gunna play nice but not really play nice tone. I laughed as if that was going to work on me I invented that tone. "I don't think that's a good idea." I said in the same tone "look I just want to tell him what a piece of shit he is. That his mom is a whore and he's a basted child and to fuck off." she said, "oh is that all you wanted to say?" I chuckled just then Paul; slammed on the breaks he was shaking uncontrollably he opened the car door and ran into the woods. "Ok well let me go I'll call you later ok." I said "ok bye girl love you" "love you to bye." I said and hung up I got into the front as Jake got into the drivers seat. "What the hell was that all about" I asked Jake "I think he has a lot on his mind lately. You coming back has affected him more than he expected I guess." he said staring into the woods where Paul just disappeared

"But why did he just stop the car and run into the woods?" oh god I hope he didn't here what Kim said. I may hate him but I'm not that cruel. I know if he herd that it would have really upset him. But how could he have heard that? He couldn't have I'm just freaking out "he just needed to go for a run I guess I really don't know" I could tell there was more but Jake wasn't going to tell me. "Maybe you should ask him," Jake said after a few minuets "yea right I have no intention on ever talking to him. I hate him. " I said "oh come on you don't mean that Jay, you have to talk to him he misses you." Jake said, "What the hell Jake are you taking his side? What do you think he was right what he did?" I yelled "no… I" but I cut him off "don't talk to me." I said and jumped out of the car and ran into the house and to my room. I was so mad how could he tell me I had to talk to Paul. He knew what Paul did how it crushed me. I took out my homework to try to calm down. After I was all finished it was 6:20pm and I was starving I was on my way down to the kitchen when I herd voices normally I don't eavesdrop but I was curious so I took slow light steps "I can't believe I did that to her. She is my imprint and I fucked every thing up." I herd Paul say what the hell is an imprint "just give her time Paul ok don't push her" Jake said I walked in the "Hey, Jake um sorry about yelling at you earlier." I said even though he so deserved it "its ok jay" he said "are you hungry" I asked him "I'm always hungry" I laughed that boy could really eat "I'm going to make some ziti and sauce ok" I said walking to the cabinet "sure are you staying for dinner Paul?" Jake asked I glared at Jake and huffed at him I didn't want Paul here "what the fuck is your problem Jaylyn" Paul yelled at me "did you just fucking curse at me Paul?" I yelled back "yea I did now what is your fucking problem" he yelled again "I don't have a problem Paul" I said as calm as I could I was not expecting for this to happed I didn't want to fight Paul I just wanted to act as if he didn't exist. "Are you fucking kidding me Jaylyn? You have been here for a week and said like four thing to me. You won't even look at me" he yelled he was starting to shake "what is your point Paul, because I don't talk to you and I don't look at you I have a problem?" I said "well yea" he said, "well I'm sorry Paul but did you ever think that maybe I have nothing to say to you Paul? Maybe I don't want to look at you. I know that girl's around here seen to through themselves at you and shit but just because I won't doesn't mean I have a problem Paul," I yelled

"You are such a fucking liar Jaylyn and you know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about. You walk around here like you have no idea who I am Jaylyn." he growled, "I don't know who you are anymore and I don't want to" I yelled back he was starting to really make me mad. I looked around for Jake but he was gone the trader left me. "That's bullshit Jaylyn and you know it. You mean to tell me you have no feelings for me at all?" I could see him shaking like crazy now "that's exactly what I'm saying Paul do you remember the last things I said to you?" I asked he was quiet for a moment "yea I do" he said quietly "well I meant it so fuck off Paul" I stormed out of the kitchen I saw Jake, Jarred and Embry sitting in the living room "order some fucking pizza or something I'm going for a walk." I walked out the front door slamming it. I walked off the porch and a second later, it slammed again. "Where the fuck do you thing you're going I'm not done talking to you." I just kept walking I didn't have anything to say. He caught up fast "stop" he said standing in front of me. "Fuck you," I said "anytime you want baby," he said with a smirk and a wink. I just glared at him "I'm so sorry baby" he whispered "you should be you had no right to curse at me and don't call me baby" I said "that's not what I'm apologizing for Jay and you know it" he said I tried to step around him so I could continue my walk. However, he stopped me "move Paul" I said "no" I tried to step around him again. This time he grabbed my left arm it sent a sharp pain up my forearm. I yelped in pain not two seconds later Jake was behind me. "that enough Paul" Jake growled "I'm sorry" Paul said sounding so defeated " I have to go anyway I'll see you tomorrow" Paul said and walked away "thanks Jake" I said and went to my room I was sitting on my be when I looked out the window I realized I could see right into Paul's bedroom. I saw him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I get up to shut my curtains right before I shut them Paul looks up and oh my god he's crying. He looks so hurt I just stare at him with my hands on my curtness then he gets up and slams his shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had a rough night, that night I kept dreaming of Paul. But not this man whore Paul. My Paul, the one who loved me. It was as if all the memories I've blocked out came flooding back. The way we used to play and laugh the dream ended with the first hot and heavy make out session where we were both gasping for air. My alarm went off I jumped and hit the snooze button laying back down trying to clear my mind of the nights dreams. They felt so real, I wonder if he ever thinks about those times. No stop right there I scolded myself. I don't want to know. I got up a few minuets later I went and took a shower I decided to straighten my hair when it was impeccably straight I walked to my closet I put on a pair of black Capri's a white button down shirt and white slip on flats. Then made my way down stares there was no one there yet. So I started to make breakfast I made French toast and sausage.

Just as I finished up Paul walked in "where's Jake?" he spat oh he must be mad at me oh well "do I look like his keeper" I said back just as nasty. He sat down and started to make his plate "Jake breakfast is done. You should come get some before this pig eats it all," I yelled in the direction of his room "fuck you Jaylyn" Paul said with a mouth full of food "Not a chance man whore" I said as I was walking out the kitchen. He just growled at me seriously, what the hell is up with the growling. I knocked on jakes door "Jake were gunna be late I said threw the door. There was no answer so I knocked again and opened the door he was sound asleep. I walked over to him and shook him gently "Jake, come on its 6:48 we have to leave soon" he didn't budge. I walked out of his room and back to the kitchen Paul looked up "so" he said, "he's still asleep," I said with a shrug. I took a few pieces of sausage for me and I wrap up what Paul didn't eat and put it in the microwave for Jake to eat when he get's up. I better get going or I'm gunna be late I didn't know how long of a walk it would be to the school.

I was about to leave when Paul grabbed my shoulder I felt an electric shock go threw my body at his touch "where do you think your going" he said I shrugged off his hand "don't touch me. And I'm going to school." "What you're going to walk" he said with a chuckle "yea" "it's a 45 minute walk you will be late," he said with a smirk. Oh, fuck my life "well do you know Embry or Jared's number?" maybe one of them can give me a ride. "Nope" he said popping the p "of course you don't," I said sarcastically and he laughed at me the ass hole "I guess you're stuck with me" he said sounding proud of himself for this. "Whatever" was all I said walking out of the house to his car. We were in the car driving when he asked, "Are you ever going to talk to me again?" "Nope" I said popping the P as he did earlier, he just laughed, "I think you will. Nobody can resist me," he said "ew" I gagged "that's not what I meant Jay" but I didn't say anything I just looked out the window. The rest of the drive was quiet and awkward I mean I told this kid everything once, kissed him, told him I loved him. Then he broke my heart into a million pieces how do you get over that? When we got to school I opened the door but he stopped me "Jay" he said I half turned back I didn't want to look at him "I'm real sorry about your Mom and sister. I know how much you loved your Mom, I just wish I was there for you but so you know I'm here now." I turned to say something but decided not to I just got out of the car and went to my locker why the hell would he bring that up. I mean it was nice and all but now, I'm going to be thinking about them.

I got what I needed from my locker and as I turned, I saw Paul walking down the hall with his arm around some chick's waist. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. The smirk he gave her made it very clear what he said as they walked past me he turned and winked at me he fucking winked. What a dick head was he trying to make me jealous? To tell you the truth I was and if I was very honest with myself I still loved him a lot and I hate the fact that I did. No, no, no shut up I do not love him I yelled at myself I am over him. I walked to my class a little relieved that he was at least not going to be there. I took my seat, took out my book on Greek mythology, and waited for the teacher to start class. About 10 minute's later a very pissed off Paul came in. He slams the door shut causing half the class to jump. He completely ignored the teacher when he asked where he was he just sat down next in his seat next to me. I could not help but smirk something happened maybe she got him all worked up and left. Maybe he couldn't get it up impotent prick with that thought I laughed out loud he turned to glare at me. I laughed again "what" I mouthed he looked so mad I couldn't help myself I laugh again. Now I want to know "is something funny Miss Black?" Mr. Jones asked I could not hold it in any more I went hysterically laughing, "N-no, not at all I just have t-to the bathroom." I said in between giggles. I got up and went to the bathroom. After like three minutes, I finally calmed down. I don't know where that came from that was just so funny to me. I really hope that's why he was mad. I walked out of the bathroom to see Paul right across the hall. Man, if looks could kill oh man I would be dead. "What was so funny Black"? He spat oh he's calling me Black he must be mad don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh I chanted in my head "nothing" I laughed anyway. I turned to walk back to class when I noticed he had my bag in his hand. "what are you doing with my bag" I said "we are going to talk because this shit is pissing me off…your pissing me off" "well its better than being pissed on" I said clearly enjoying myself

Well there's chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You think making me angry is funny Black?" Paul said, "I didn't know I was making you mad Lahote." I said back knowing dam well I was pissing him off. "What Me laughing made you mad?" I said, "Yea, you were laughing at me" "how do you know what I was laughing at?" "Oh, so you weren't laughing at Me." he asked "well yea I was but still." "So what is so fucking funny Black?" "I don't have to tell you shit Lahote," I said trying to grab my bag but he held it over his head. "Give it back" I said jumping for it "no, but you can jump again for it I like the way your tittys bounced." he said with that fucking smirk of his "you're a pig Paul" I spat at him just then my phone rang he Unzipped the front of my bag, took my phone out, and answered it.

"Hello Jaylyns phone," he said I could not here who was on the phone it was probably Kim who else would call me "who is this?" he growled in the phone. "Jason? Who the hell are you?" he growled again "give me my phone Paul," I said blushing "well no you can not talk to her sorry." there was no sincerity in his tone "who am I, I am Paul Lahote, her boyfriend," he said "no the hell you are not my boyfriend. Now give my fucking phone you creepy asshole!" I hissed he just shook his head no. "well now you know she has one and if I find out you called her again ill just have to come see you and break all your fingers." he growled and hung up the phone. "How fucking dare you. Who the hell do you think you are answering my phone and telling Jason you are my boyfriend?" I was so mad I could hit him. Before he could say anything, my phone rang again and once again, he answered it.

"Hello" he said. This time I could hear who was on the phone it was Kim and she sounded pissed. "Who the hell is this" she yelled "Paul Lahote, and who might this be" he said all polite and shit "who the fuck do you think you are you piece of shit. Give Jay her phone back or I'm going to fly out there and break all your fucking fingers," she screamed threw the phone. Paul just laughed at her "you sound sexy what do you look like." he said pissing her off even more "oh you dumb son of a bitch she doesn't like you get the fuck over it you lost the best thing you probably ever had and telling Jason you're her boyfriend how fucking pathetic are you, you psycho stalker." I guess that hit a nerve because he hung up on her and started that shaking shit again " what the fuck Paul, give me my shit back." I yelled "no" he spat "ya know what Paul, keep it." I turned and started to walk down the hall. How fucking dare he answer my phone Then say and do the things he did. He hung up on my best friend and every thing she said was true! "Where are you going I'm not done talking to you" "well I'm done talking to you, I'm going home and when I get there I'm going to have Jake break your face," I said so calm I scared myself. "And how do you plan on getting there Walk?" he said with a smirk "That is exactly what I'm going to do dick" I said I took three steps before he grabbed me "get the fuck off me Paul," I said as I yanked my shoulder out of his hand. "Ok, ok I'll walk with you" he said with that fucking smirk on his face. He must be out of his fucking mind "oh no the hell you will not," I yelled at him "are you going to stop me?" again with that fucking smirk. I hope Jake knocks his teeth out. Then we will see how well he smirks with no teeth. "Fuck you Paul." "Like I said any time baby," I didn't respond to that, I just walked out the side door of the school. Paul followed me I refused to look or talk to him.

About 10 minuets into the walk home Paul gave, me my stuff back and I called Kim back "hello' she spat into the phone "hey girl" I said "what the hell Jay. Why did he have your phone?" "he took it from me. Now I'm stuck walking home with the creepy mother fucker" "well tell him to fuck off," she said "I did already, I guess he doesn't get it I really think he's fucked in the head" I said glaring at him and he laughed at me "so he's not your boyfriend?" she asked "oh god no. he wishes I'm sure though." "Yea I do" he whispered with a pained look on his face I just glared at him just then my phone beeped "shit girl my phone is dieing I'll call you after I have Jake beat his ass ok" "ok girl bye" and I hung up. We walked in silence for another half hour when he suddenly stopped. I turned to look at him he was shaking and had a murderous look on his face "what's wrong Paul?" I said trying to follow his gaze in the woods but I didn't see anything. "Paul what are you looking at?" I said he was starting to scare me "get behind me." he said there was a low growl coming from his chest the way dogs do. I stood behind him trying to see what he was looking at but I still didn't see anything.

His growls became louder and menacing he was shaking so badly now and was baring his teeth like an animal about to attack then I herd a twig snap and I finally saw what he was growling at . It was a man with dark hair and skin so white it looked like he was cover in ashes and his eyes were blood red. Wait what? Why were his eyes red? They must be contacts. The man sniffed the air and glared past Paul and right at me. "Just let me have her and I will not kill you dog," he purred what did he mean let him have me? What is going on?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My heart was beating so heard in my chest. I was starting to feel light headed. "You will never touch her" Paul roared shoving me even further behind him that I almost fell over "fine have it your way. I will enjoy killing you. Then I'm going to have her and so you know I am going to take my time draining her." drain me? What the fuck is this guy talking about my heart was beating even harder. Paul was I don't even know how to describe what he was doing it looked like he was going to shake right out of his skin everything started to get fuzzy I saw a car pull up and Jared jumped out then everything when black but I think I heard the sound of something ripping.

I woke up on my bed. I could hear voices coming from down stares. I got up as quietly as I could and tiptoed down the hall to the stares "well she stormed out of the school what was I supposed to do let her go by herself?" I herd Paul say. "Well why did she leave school in the first place." someone asked but I don't know who that was. "I might have pissed her off a bit" Paul said a bit that reminds me I still have to ask Jake to break his face. I was slowly walking down the stares "what did you do Paul." the same person asked, "I might have answered her phone. It was that prick Jason" Paul said, "Is that all you did Paul" this time it was my uncle who asked the question. "Well I told him that she was my girlfriend." I could hear the smirk in his voice the ass "is that all Paul" the other dude asked "no" Paul said "than what else Paul, stop playing games and tell us what happened." the voice growled I really have to find out what the hell is up with the growling.

I was just outside of the kitchen now "well I kinda hung up on her best friend, but in all fairness she said some real nasty things." I was so mad how is he trying to be all-innocent and make it seem like he did nothing wrong "she said she was going to break all my fingers." Paul said, "That is because you threatened Jason first Paul" I guess they didn't hear me coming down the stairs cuz they all jumped when I said that. "Jay" Jake yelled pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "You had us all scared there for a second." he said as he let me go "are you ok Jaylyn?" a man asked it was the one who was asking all the questions before. "Yea I'm good but who are you?" I asked, "Oh sorry I'm Sam" he said putting out his hand for me to shake "nice to meet you" I said taking his hand, he was hot just like the rest of the guys. I wonder why the are all so hot it can't be from a fever Jake has been that hot since I moved here I'm gunna have to ask Jake one of these days "so what do you remember?" Sam asked in a serious tone "um, I remember Paul being a creepy ass whole, walking home then Paul stopped and started to shake real bad, he growled like an animal. There was a man with red contacts and he told Paul to just give me to him that he would not have to kill him if he did then he said something about draining me, then Jarred showed up and that's all I guess" I said "oh yea he called Paul a dog. I would have went with pig or a dick would have worked also" every one but Paul laughed Paul was just staring at me I couldn't read the expression on his face. I wonder if he was even blinking. "How much do you know about our legends Jay?" Sam asked, "Bits and pieces from what my mom, Uncle Billy and Paul told me but I didn't grow up on the rez so it's really not much," I said

"Take a seat Jay there are some things we have to tell you and some things we are going to have Paul tell you but you can't repeat anything that is said in this room understand." Uncle Billy said, "Let me guess there's a Native American mafia" they all laughed at me "that's easer to believe I guess," Jake said I just looked at him like he was crazy as I sat in-between him and Paul "can you handle this alone Billy I really want to find that leach. The more of us out there the sooner we can find it and kill it." Sam said, "Yea I can handle this" Uncle Billy said with a chuckle.

So for an hour Uncle Billy went on to tell me how the tribe descends from wolves and the boys turn into huge wolves to protect the tribe from vampires yup that's right vampires. "Really" was all I could manage I didn't know what to think I would not have believe it if it wasn't Uncle Billy telling me. I was kinda pissed they did not tell me when I first got here I mean there's fucking vampires running around and I'm leaving the house all willy nilly and shit and something could just snatch me up and kill me. That's kinda fucked up. "You were never alone," Paul said as if reading my mind "there as been a wolf following you every time you left the house nothing would have got you." I just looked at Paul I don't even know the expression on my face I was in shock or something I think I need to lay down or puke yea definitely puke I got up and ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach I herd someone come in and held my hair out of my face. "There's more that I need to tell you Jaylyn" it was Paul "not now I need to lay down this is too much." I said to him "ok" he said softly and he helped me up and to my room. it is times like this when I wish my mom was still alive so I could talk about this with her she was so good at saying the right thing to make me feel better. Paul pulled the blanket away from the bed so I could clime in "is that why you are all so big and hot" I asked Paul. I was starting to feel a little better "I have always been hot… And big" he said with a wink "ewe Paul that's not what I meant and you know it" I said frowning at him "yea that's why" he said he still had a smirk on his face "and the growling" I said "yup that to" "do you like being a wolf Paul?" I asked and his smirk dropped from his face. "It has its good points and its bad ones but for the most part it's cool I guess." we sat in silence for a bit "are you better," Paul asked. "Yea I was just in information overload," I said. "I really do need to talk to you though it has to do with this wolf stuff do you think your going to be able to handle it?" He asked with that cocky smirk on his face the ass. How would you take finding out there are werewolves and vampires at least I didn't run off screaming or something like that. "Yes I can handle it but later I still have to ask Jake to break your face," I said getting up off my bed; he laughed like I was joking.

I got up and went back to the kitchen and Paul followed me. Jake and Uncle Billy were still sitting in the kitchen. You guys hungry they all just looked at me like I was crazy "now that you know we are werewolves, you don't have to ask us if were hungry because we always are." Jake said and we all laughed after we all ate lunch. Uncle Billy asked it I had any more questions for him "not that I can think of right now but I'm sure I will later." I said "ok Jake and I are going to go out and give you and Paul some time to talk." uncle Billy said "Paul you are not going to be an ass whole right?" uncle Billy said "me an ass whole I'm hurt." Paul said then Jake and Uncle Billy walked out of the kitchen and left Paul and me alone.

Well there is chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think thank you


End file.
